


Only You

by Andrea250



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt, Lies, Mention Jinhyuk/Wei, Modern Royalty, Poor Minsoo trying live his best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Kuhn has only ever wanted Kogyeol.(This is orginally Homin story and is apart of my Homin Pride drabble story but I wanted to do this as Kuhngyeol cuz they deserve more fanfics! But I did make changes and added a lot more to the story.)





	Only You

** _ _ **

** _ Song: Infinity- Jaymes Young  _ **

** _ Modern Day Korea _ **

_ ** 3rd Person's P.O.V: ** _

Ever since he saw the younger chic and slender male, it was game over for the young king, it was like time had no longer existed, he met Kogyeol at the wrong, yet perfect time, it was like fate the day he set his eyes on the brown haired male, it was only him in No Sooil's world. 

He would never allow anyone to have him the way he does, to see past Minsoo cold and hard exterior, he would not share him with anyone! He would keep him by his side for as long as he can, even if his parents, court, ex-wife and queen, and subjects will not allow his union to Go Minsoo, it is his life. 

Everyone knew about his attraction and affections for the younger male, anyone could see it and everyone tried to stop him at every turn, it was impossible to be alone like this with his lover but no one could stop him. 

_ **Flashback: ** _

_ **2 years ago: ** _

_ **Kuhn's chambers: ** _

_ **"You are not allowed to see this man anymore!" Kuhn went green with jealousy. ** _

_ **"Jinhyuk is a good man and someone that doesn't just want me for my body." Minsoo stares down the king. ** _

_ **"I am your king and that is an order." Kuhn better judgement was clouded by his feelings and anger. ** _

** _ "I won't be your pet or property, your majesty, I am first and foremost human and it is my right to live as so. I might be a citizen under the crown and you are my employer, but I am not going to wait around for you!" Kogyeol throws the braclet that the king gifted him.  _ **

** _ "Jinhyuk actually loves me and doesn't hide me away like some dirty secrete, it hurts and I know he can give me more, it might not be in wealth but happiness is more." He refuses to shed any tears for the man standing in front of him.  _ **

** _ "Would you still feel the same when you find out my mother and wife sent him to you. That he doesn't actually love you, it is just a ploy to get you to leave me, would you still feel the same Minsoo!" He stares down the younger male, rasing his sharp eyebrows.   
_ **

** _ Minsoo goes still, it can't be true. Kuhn has to be lying, it is just another ploy to get him to stay, to not leave, it can't be true. Kuhn already broke his heart and now Jinhyuk, it can't be, it wouldn't be?  _ **

** _ "You are so naive Minsoo-ah, it was never real, none of his feelings... I am sorry and if you don't believe me go ask him." Kuhn truly felt bad, his heart clentched at the way a single tear rolled down Kogyeol perfect face.  _ **

** _ "Your lying!" Kogyeol didn't want to believe it. _ **

** _ He walks towards the king and slaps him across the face leaving a faint hand print mark, Kuhn cups his right cheek in shock but he doesn't get mad at him, he could never be mad at the man he loves.  _ **

_ **"You liar." He starts pounding and hitting at his firm and built chest in anger and betrayal, it rang in his ear, it mocked him. How could he be fooled again, it hurts all over again. ** _

** _ "You never loved me and he didn't either. I shouldn't be surprised that all I am is just a good fuck, like the queen and your mother taunted me all these years with, their words are true." He breaks down.  _ **

** _ Kuhn's heart broke for the man he loves so dearly, he pulls Kogyeol into his warm embrace and allows him to break down, the only other time he has seen the man cry is when Kuhn ended their relationship all those years ago. When he got married to Yuju, it has been 5 years since then and he has kept him by his side all this time. _ **

** _ He never allowed Kogyeol to leave him, he slept with him and ate at the same table and attended every event even if it was just as a "servant", Kuhn didn't allow Kogyeol to leave, it was a selfish move but he couldn't bring himself to let go his first and only love.  _ **

_ **They met at a cafe, Kogyeol was the owners son and Kuhn had sneaked out of the castle to think, they were both only teens then Minsoo only fourteen years old and Sooil fifteen, but that day he was told he would be getting married to duchess Yuju when he turns 21, it made him run from home. ** _

** _ It was raining that day and Kuhn was soaking wet and shaking and like the good kid Kogyeol was he offered to take Kogyeol to his home and get him dry, they lived right above the cafe and so it was easy to sneak the boy to his room.  _ **

** _ But ever since then Kuhn only true friend is Minsoo and first love, he might be selfish for keep him by his side all these years, Kuhn twenty six and Kogyeol twenty five, but Kogyeol didn't have to stay either.  _ **

** _ "I have always loved you. I have never lied to you Minsoo-ah" Kuhn's heart never lied.  _ **

** _ "Then why did you tell me you loved me and never tell me about Yuju, I gave you everything, my heart, my first kiss, my first everything! You made me stay in place I was not wanted! Even after all this time, I finally found someone that can love me back and he, it is all a lie, I am done here, I want out!" Kogyeol doesn't want to stay here anymore.  _ **

_ **Kuhn left out the part that Jinhyuk loves him back, it might be wrong but he couldn't bare to lose Kogyeol, he found out about their plot through Jinhyuk, he is a guard and he was assigned to protect and watch over Kogyeol by his wife and mother. ** _

_ **"I want to be free, I want to go back home and live a normal life and start my own career and find someone else, a man who wouldn't use me or trick me... I want things that I couldn't have in here!" Kogyeol couldn't take the cabin fever anymore. ** _

_ **"I love you Minsoo and if that is what you want... I will let you go. But just know that we will be together again." He would do anything for Minsoo and if leaving is what he wants to do so be it.** _

** _ *End Of Flashback*  _ **

** _ Present day Korea:  _ **

"I love you for infinity." Kuhn touches his body and soul, he burns under the mans touch and he feels like he is in ecstasy.

The way Kuhn holds him with such importance and the way his kisses cradle his lips, it is making his mind go a mile a minute.

Their hearts speak and their bodies grove as they forge bonds and commitment to one another. A symphony of moans and stuttering 'I love you' fill their ears, it is paradise and neither one wanting to greet reality at the door.

Kogyeol pants like a wolf in heat and he doesn't want the other man to stop his administration or attention. Leaving marks in his wake as his nails dig into Kuhn's back creating beautiful lines of faint hues of red. His teeth digging into his shoulder and the other man finding pleasure within the pain.

He loves how Kuhn makes him feel real and desired, it is the way he fills Kogyeol with a deep need and want, it is paradise.

He whispers into the platinum blonde ear.

"I would die for you,-" Kuhn drives into him.

"I would kill for you." Kogyeol doesn't want him to stop

"Either way it is bliss." They are in a state of nirvana.

These are moments they use to share behind locked doors, it was the only way, a civilian and a king could ever be together. 

***

"You are still beautiful as the day you left." Kuhn stares into Kogyeol's earthly brown orbs.

"Why are you so cheesy No Sooil?" It has been two years since he left this god forsaken castle and he promised to never comeback.

"Cuz you are mine now." He divorced Yuju but they share a child, his mother was sent to prison for attempt murder of a very high ranking member in their Parliament and Kuhn father actually liked Kogyeol but never had the balls to go against his wife.

They share the same space and time and they both have never been so complete. Kogyeol had helped his mother run the cafe and he went to university on a scholarship, a lot happens in two years and he had a few interesting potential love stories in that time but only one serious. But even after everything he still loved No Sooil, love is tricky. 

"You will rule by my side, it is only you." Kuhn makes his intention clear and known.

"Sleep my love and don't go in the morning anymore, You are mine and no one can hurt you, it would result in disaster." He pulls the man into his embrace and covers them in his silk and satin maroon sheets.

"It is only you." He whispers into his lover and soon to be husband.

** _ -The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Everyone, I am back with another Kuhngyeol and longer... I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
